


Meeting the Trevor Family

by IAmStoryteller



Series: DC and Marvel Retellings/Continuations Dump [2]
Category: Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the epic retelling of Wonder Woman's story (that only exists in my mind) called Wonder, Diana only three months after being in Man's World finally gets to meet Steve's family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Trevor Family

“Diana, stop fidgeting,” said Steve. Diana was sitting in the passenger seat of Steve’s government-issued SVU. She was dressed in black slacks, a button-up-shirt, and a black jacket. She wore black boots. She tied her hair up in a bun. It was only the third month that she had been in Man’s World and some things took getting used to, but Steve was helpful in her adapting. They were even working on a civilian identity for Diana to use, to learn more about the world. She was impatiently tapped her foot and it was annoying Steve.

“I am not fidgeting, Steve,” said Diana, confidently. “I am merely excited that you are letting me your family. I still don’t see why I could not just fly us, instead of sitting in traffic.” Steve sighed, as he put the blinker on to get off the exit towards her family’s home. Diana pouted. “Yes, yes, I know that I cannot use my powers for everything. I do not see why I have to try to fit in.”

“If your new pals in the Justice League can have normal civilian lives to keep them grounded, I think you should too. Besides, if we flew, you would not see all the scenery of Virginia,” said Steve. Diana merely smiled and relented. “Aunt Edna raised me and my sister in Boston, but we all eventually moved down closer to DC, for work.”

Diana looked forward to meeting Steve’s family. She had heard stories about Diana Rockwell Trevor from her mother and the older Amazon sisters. The first Diana’s husband Ulysses Stephen Trevor, according to Steve, never remarried, but always was away for work and yet when he came home, he tried to be the best father he could be. US’s sister, the widow Edna, took care of Steve and his two sisters. Anna was the middle child. She was widowed already and she had a small child. Steve was the baby of the family. The oldest sister Mary Lou died in military action in a small country with the U.N. Steve never talked about his oldest sister except in passing. 

Steve came from a family of great women and it was no wonder why he was a great, kind and gentle man.

They pulled into the driveway of a cookie-cutter house. It was a simple ranch house, dark blue. The front yard was filled with green grass and colorful flowers. Steve and Diana got out the car and walked to the front door.

Steve gave her a boyish grin. “Hope you’re prepared, Diana.” She smiled at him. He opened the front door and she immediately smelled roasted chicken and other very tasty-smelling foods. The house was stylishly but simple decorated. It was mostly calm colors and it felt like a nice place to live. Steve led Diana to the living room/dining room/kitchen. “Well, look who it is, three of my favorite ladies in the world.”

Sitting in a recliner chair was an elderly, skinny woman. She had white hair and blue eyes, a trait that was seemed to be shared by the entire Trevor bunch. She was dressed in a pair of tan pants and a flowery sweatshirt. “Come here and give your old aunt a hug. Don’t be such an imp, Steven.” Steve gave a grin and bounded over. He hugged her and kissed her cheek.

His sister, Anna, was a short-blonde haired and blue eyed woman, dressed in a sunflower sundress and she sat on the loveseat, beaming at Steve. Sitting next to Anna on the loveseat was a little three old blonde haired and blue eyed three year old, napping, dressed in a matching dress with her mother. “Don’t you dare wake this little terror up, Steve, or I will beat you up in front of your girlfriend.” Steve rolled his eyes and went over to Anna. He kissed her forehead.

“One—Penny is an angel child. Two—Diana’s not my girlfriend. Three-and yes I am aware that you could still beat me up,” said Steve. Anna swatted him gently on the shoulder. The movement, however, woke up the child. 

“Unca Steebe,” she cheered. Steve picked her up and kissed her. The little girl was attached to her uncle like a vice-grip.

“So, Aunt Edna, Anna, Penny, this is Diana, my friend,” said Steve, gesturing at Diana. Aunt Edna stood up from her chair and swiftly went over to Diana. Aunt Edna appraised Diana with a swift look. She took Diana’s hand.

“It’s very nice to meet you, dear. Thank for saving our Steven,” said Aunt Edna. “I hope you’re hungry, because I have feast prepared.” With that, Anna took Penny from Steve. Edna sat Diana down. Steve and Edna went into the kitchen to get the food. Anna smiled. She and Steve had similar smiles.

“Aunt Edna likes you, that’s good. She’s a tough old lady,” said Anna. Penny looked around the room and stared at Diana for a moment. “She’s never much liked any of the girls that Steve tended to bring home.”

“But I’m not—”

Anna waved her off. “Yes, you two aren’t together, I know.”

“Unca Steebe? Unca Steebe!!!” Penny beamed when Steve went over and picked her. Anna gave him a look, you’re-spoiling-her look. 

“What? She wants to help Great Edna and her Unca Steebe.” Anna rolled her eyes.

“He’s a big teddy bear.”

Diana smiled. She understood that term. It was what Flash jokingly called Superman and Batman, sometimes. “He is.” Anna beamed.

“Still, welcome to the family, Diana, we’re glad to have you.”

“I am honored to have your sisterhood then.”

“Awesome.”


End file.
